


Never the Same

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2009 [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort Sex, Early Work, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e01/2 Children of the Gods, Friendship, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wanted to forget, if only for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arenee1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/gifts).



> Prompt: Jack/Daniel friendship/comfort sex set during Children of the Gods.
> 
> Written for [](http://arenee1999.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arenee1999.livejournal.com/)**arenee1999** in honor of my Fifth Writing Anniversary. I hope you this is what you had in mind, sweetie! This is my longest SG-1 fic to date. Whee! Thanks be to Gateroller for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 2-11-09.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack watched Daniel try to hold it together and felt a pang for the younger man. He really had no idea what Daniel’s life had been like in the year they’d been apart, but if that kiss Shau’ri had laid on him was any indication there’d been a bit of passion. He was glad for that. Daniel was a passionate man, as Jack well knew. He remembered being like that with Sara in the beginning. Jack frowned and took another swallow of his beer. His thoughts were turning into a serious buzz kill.

“Jack?”

Daniel’s voice brought him back to the present and he looked at his…friend? Yeah, Dr. Daniel Jackson was his friend, despite being apart for over a year and never expecting to see him again. You didn’t go through what they had, shared what they’d shared, and not come out of it with some kind of attachment to one another.

“Yeah, Daniel?”

“Make me forget? Just for a little while?”

Jack looked at him, his beer bottle stalled halfway to his mouth. Daniel sat across from him, eyes over bright and pleading behind his glasses, and lower lip trembling ever so slightly. It was a bad idea. It was a very bad idea, and yet…Daniel had gotten him through one of the worst times in his life. Memories rose up in his mind’s eye of work-rough hands and a hot mouth on his skin and Jack blinked. The least he could do was return the favor.

With that thought in mind, Jack put down his bottle and stood. He crossed the few steps to Daniel and pulled him up. They stood nose to nose for a moment then Jack nodded once and led Daniel to his bedroom and through to the master bath.

They’d all had showers when they returned from Abydos, but Jack had a feeling Daniel would appreciate another one. That and the water would hide the tears he knew were bound to fall.

Daniel’s pliancy bothered him on a gut deep level. He might not be a soldier, but Daniel Jackson was no one’s door mat. As Jack took Daniel’s glasses off, though, he understood a little more. Daniel was on the verge of going into shock. His pupils were blown a little wider than they should be, his breathing was shallow, and he was trembling a little.

Jack slid his hands into Daniel’s hair and pressed their foreheads together. “Relax, Danny. Breathe. I’ll take care of you,” he murmured softly.

Daniel’s eyes closed and he took a deep, shuddering breath before nodding slightly. His hands came to rest on Jack’s hips and he let his head move to rest on his shoulder. Jack just held him for a long moment before easing away and turning the shower on.

They stripped out of their clothes and entered the oversized stall. Daniel groaned a little as the hot water hit his back and he didn’t protest when Jack shifted him so he could lather him up. Jack took his time washing Daniel, learning the feel of his body again. Life on Abydos had hardened him a little. He was leaner, more defined than the last time Jack had seen him. He looked good. Turning Daniel to wash his back, Jack noticed a couple scars along his right shoulder blade.

He ran his fingers over them. “How’d you get these?”

Daniel blinked and looked over his shoulder. “Hmm? Oh, um remember that lizard thing we ate that first night with Kasuf? They don’t like getting stepped on before they’re cooked.” Jack chuckled and Daniel smiled briefly.

Daniel turned and took the cloth from Jack. They stared at each other as Daniel rubbed him down. They were both a little more relaxed and as Daniel’s hand lingered on Jack’s stomach, Jack thought this might work out after all.

Jack moved a little closer and cupped Daniel’s face. He was pleased when Daniel leaned into the touch. His other hand slid around and gripped Daniel’s hip, pulling their lower bodies in line. Daniel’s eyelids fluttered and his head fell back a little. Jack bent his head and kissed Daniel’s throat where he could see the throbbing pulse.

Daniel moaned and took a step back to lean against the shower wall. Jack followed him and continued kissing his way down Daniel’s body. He grimaced as his knees protested the hard tile of the floor, but didn’t let it stop him. Daniel wasn’t all that hard, but he was getting there. Jack let his hands roam as he took Daniel’s cock into his mouth. He heard a distinct _thump_ and glanced up to see that Daniel had his head thrown back, resting against the wall. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted. Jack had to admit that he looked really good like that. Daniel spread his legs a little more and rested his hands on Jack’s shoulders as he brought Daniel to full hardness.

Jack fondled Daniel’s balls and let his fingers caress the skin behind them up to the little pucker before drifting back down to curl around his thigh. Daniel’s head hit the wall again and Jack smiled around the cock in his mouth.

Daniel looked down at him. “Tease,” he muttered.

Jack let him go and pushed himself up off the floor. “Don’t worry, Danny boy, I’ll deliver.”

Daniel raised one eyebrow at him. “Never call me that again, O’Neill.”

Jack’s lips twitched. “Duly noted.”

Hesitating briefly, Jack leaned in and brushed Daniel’s lips with his own. Yeah, he just had the guy’s dick in his mouth, but kissing…kissing was different, more personal. He could feel Daniel’s hesitation as well, before Daniel’s lips softened and opened to him.

They slowly learned each other’s tastes as their hands explored each other’s bodies. Without realizing, they started moving against one another, Jack’s cock finding a home in the spot between Daniel’s hipbone and groin and Daniel’s finding the same against Jack. Their breathing became harsher, the kiss more aggressive as they forgot about kidnapped wives and siblings, forgot about aliens and other worlds, and just _felt_.

The friction was good, but Jack wanted more. He finally managed to pull away from Daniel’s mouth and looked at him with hooded eyes. They didn’t say anything, but then they didn’t really need to. Daniel leaned in one more time and nipped at Jack’s lower lip before he turned and braced his hands against the wall.

Jack had to close his eyes and grab the base of his cock to keep this from being over before it really began. When he felt more in control he reached for the bottle of conditioner and got Daniel ready. He leaned his forehead against Daniel’s back, watching as he eased inside, and biting his lip hard at the heat and tightness that enveloped him. Oh God, it felt good. It had been too long.

“Missed this,” he whispered, “Missed you.”

Daniel’s breath hitched and he fumbled for the hand on his shoulder, threading their fingers together. “Me too,” he said softly.

They stayed that way for a moment then Jack laid an open-mouthed kiss on Daniel’s back and started to move. The bathroom filled with low moans, softly murmured words, and sounds of skin on skin mingling with the rush of water.

Jack wrapped a hand around Daniel’s erection and moved in counterpoint to his thrusts. Daniel laid his head back on Jack’s shoulder and placed hot kisses along his jaw up to his mouth. It was awkward, but that didn’t stop them. Jack could feel his release building and tightened his grip on Daniel’s cock.

Daniel pulled away and dropped his head as he met Jack’s thrusts. The muscles in his arms stood out starkly as he pressed back and Jack shifted the angle just a bit. Daniel’s head snapped back up and he gave a guttural cry, coming all over Jack’s hand. Jack groaned and bit Daniel’s shoulder as he let himself go.

Daniel’s arms gave out and he collapsed against the shower wall. Jack slipped from Daniel’s body and wrapped his arms around him. He’d been expecting it, but the first sob from Daniel still caught him by surprise. He held his friend tighter and lowered them to the floor.

Jack didn’t offer platitudes or try to tell Daniel it would be all right. He just held his friend and let him know that he wasn’t alone. And if Jack shed a few tears for Skaara and the kids that hadn’t made it, well that’s why he’d picked the shower.

When the storm finally passed, they cleaned up and got out. Daniel wouldn’t meet Jack’s eyes and that irritated him mightily. He grabbed Daniel’s chin and forced Daniel to look at him. “You are not weak, Daniel Jackson. Don’t ever think otherwise. I have no idea how all of this will play out, but I will do my level best to make sure you are a part of it. All right?”

Daniel searched Jack’s eyes and must have found what he was looking for, because he nodded and leaned against Jack tiredly. Jack herded him into the bedroom and got him into bed. Daniel fell asleep almost immediately, but Jack lay awake for a little while, wondering just what he’d gotten himself into.

Jack wasn't lying. He really didn't have any idea of how this was going to play out. He didn’t know General Hammond and couldn’t even begin to predict which way the man might go. The General could just as easily have him court-martialed for falsifying documents as let him lead a rescue mission.

And what of Daniel? Would Jack be able to keep his promise that he’d get Shau’ri and Skaara back? He had no clue.

Jack did know one thing, though. Life was never going to be the same…for any of them.

-30-


End file.
